


Fluffy Little Bean

by AmanaMistleaf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, and i'm still mad about it, and just a hint of crack, give me the fluffy boy, the fact that we didn't get baby Claude is a crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf
Summary: Claude was very fluffy as a child and Byleth is still shook about it.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan's Father/Tiana von Riegan | Claude von Riegan's Mother, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Fluffy Little Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Idk y'all, when I see fanart of fluffy baby Claude my heart goes doki doki and I wanna pet him. Enjoy this crack fic.

“Claude, get in here!”

_ Knowing that I left By alone with my parents for more than five minutes, this can’t be good. _

Khalid sighed, stepping through the archway to the living room and balancing a plate of Almyran finger foods in his hands. He spotted his wife sitting on the couch, sandwiched between his parents with a photo album resting in her lap; on the table was a half-empty bottle of wine.

“Something the matter, my star?” Claude asked, setting down the tray and sitting down next to his mother. Tiana flashed him a smirk, emerald green eyes twinkling with a far too familiar mischief. It wasn’t until he saw what album they were looking at when the panic set in. “Why the hell did you-”

“Clauuuuuude, why didn’t you tell me you used to be so cute!” Byleth whined, her voice taking on a lilt she only had when tipsy. She thrust the photos in his face, which he quickly snagged and hid away, much to her dismay. The pictures in question were of him when he was probably five or six - or before a time he was constantly covered in bruises thanks to bullies - all bright-eyed and hair so fluffy it rivaled a kitten’s.

“I’m still cute,” he pouted, causing his mother to reach up and ruffle his hair.

He should’ve complained about the patronizing gesture, but when someone he loved and trusted pet his hair, it was game over.

“What can I say? He takes after his father,” Hasan said, stroking his beard in that annoyingly cocky way.  _ I’ll grow out a full beard one day, Baba! Just you wait! _

Byleth whined again, leaning against Tiana. “You look like such a fluffy little bean…” 

“He was,” Tiana chuckled, ruffling his hair some more. “My precious, fluffy bean.”

“Maman…” Claude didn’t travel halfway across the world to visit his parents to get attacked like this -- this was an outrage.

“It’s true, Khalid.” His father poured himself a glass of wine, swirling it around before taking a sip. “You used your fluffy hair to your advantage since everyone wanted to pet it.”

The fact that Claude was leaning into his mother’s hand wasn’t helping.

Byleth sighed, reaching out to hold his hand. “This isn’t fair… I wanna pet the fluffy bean!” Claude couldn’t help but grasp his wife’s fingers, bringing them up to his lips for a kiss. “Khal, we need to have kids -- I want my own fluffy bean child.”

_ Wait, what- _

“Ah! How could we ignore the food Khalid brought out!” Hasan clapped loudly,  _ somehow  _ tearing attention away from the bombshell Byleth just dropped. 

Tiana patted his shoulder, giving him a knowing look. 

_ What the hell just happened?! _

…

“Hey, Khal?” Byleth’s soft voice pulled him from the haze of sleep.

“Mmm?” Claude grumbled against his wife’s hair, rubbing her back to let her know he was listening. 

Her arms circled his waist as she nuzzled closer to his heartbeat. “I...I meant what I said earlier.”

The man chuckled. “That I was too cute to handle? Yeah, I know.”

He could almost see her eye roll. “Well, yes, but…” She reached up to cup his cheek. “I’m also serious about having kids.”

Claude’s entire body froze, heart beating a million miles a second. “Y-you - what? What?!”

She smiled at him through her lashes, cheeks dusted a light pink. “I want my own fluffy little bean, and I want one with you.”

He couldn’t fight the delighted laugh that broke from his throat or the tears that welled in his eyes. “ _ That  _ is all it took to convince you to want kids?!” Claude squeezed his wife tightly, running his fingers through her deep blue locks.

“Hey, had I known you were a fluffy bean sooner, this whole process could have been sped up!”

“Hush.” Claude kissed her forehead. Her cheeks. Her neck. Her lips. Anywhere he could reach. “I love you.”

Byleth worried her bottom lip between her teeth, rolling her husband onto his back, whispering, “I love you, too,” before capturing his mouth.

…

“Is she the fluffy bean child you wanted?” Claude pressed a soft kiss to his wife’s sweaty forehead as he helped her rock their newly born daughter.

Byleth looked up at him, eyes glossy. “Yes,” she replied, voice broken and hoarse. “She’s perfect. My perfect little soft bean…”

He chuckled at that, brushing a thumb against a wisp of brown hair that escaped from her cap, causing her to blink her bright, cornflower blue eyes at them. “Given the fact that she resembles me so much already, your luck’s pretty high.”

Byleth gently poked the infant’s tanned cheek, delighting in the soft coos the baby gave. “The first member of our army of fluffy beans.”

Claude hummed, too enthralled with his daughter to focus on anything else. “The world isn’t ready for the takeover.”

“The world can deal with it.”

_ Indeed. _


End file.
